


¿Qué tenemos aquí?

by ElsyAnimetronik



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Parodia, comedia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsyAnimetronik/pseuds/ElsyAnimetronik
Summary: Gaara ha decidido limar asperesas y que mejor que viajar y conocer un poco Konoha, pero... ¿Qué es esa extraña sensación?





	¿Qué tenemos aquí?

**Author's Note:**

> Un pequeño (literal "pequeño") One-Shot
> 
> La historia es mía (la historia), los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Gaara se preparaba para el próximo evento, dicho evento se llevaría a cabo en Konohagakure. Caminaba tranquilamente hasta que comenzó a sentirse… ¿acosado?

 

 

Tal vez no era la palabra correcta pero sentía que alguien le estaba siguiendo, desde que había pasado a una tienda de libros y bueno, ya de paso adquirió algunos.

 

 

Harto de la situación se detuvo.

 

 

— ¡Basta!, lo que sea que quieras dilo ya. — El pelirojo estaba echando chispas por lo fastidiosa que era esa persona.

 

 

— ¡Oh!, vaya no esperaba menos de ti Gaara. — La voz fue tan reconocible que el pelirojo creyó estarse equivocando de persona.

 

 

Pero para su suerte no fue así, quien le había estado siguiendo todo el tiempo no era otro más que Kakashi Hatake “El ninja que copia” o bien “Kakashi del Sharingan”, que para el caso daba exactamente lo mismo.

 

 

— ¿Por qué me has estado siguiendo? — Cuestionó el joven fastidiado.

 

 

—Ah, bueno sólo tengo una curiosidad. — Dijo Kakashi con su ya reconocidísimo tono de flojera pero a la vez seriedad.

 

 

—Dilo ya. — Repuso el joven aún más irritado.

 

 

—Gaara, tú nunca dejas esa calabaza, ¿qué llevas en ella? — Su voz denotó un gran interés.

 

 

Le resbaló una gotita en la nuca, ¿la pregunta era enserio?, o sea, Sabaku No Gaara, era obvio lo que traía en la calabaza o ¿no?, como sea el pelirojo no tenía por qué darle explicaciones a nadie, repito a NADIE.

 

 

Y Kakashi no era la excepción, por lo que el shinobi de Sunagakure decidió irse de aquel lugar sin contestar.

 

 

— ¡A mí no me engañas tienes la colección completa de Icha Icha! — Gritó el peliplateado abalanzándose sobre la calabaza del chico, retirando el tapón de esta y descubriendo su ojo izquierdo para poder ver bien el interior de ella.

 

 

Al pelirojo le valió tres pericos que el Jounin retirara el tapón de la calabaza, lo que realmente le ofendió —por así decirlo—, fue que dijera, **NO** , que **ASEGURARA** que él leía esos libros llenos de depravación y perversión.

 

 

Gaara con su habitual serenidad sólo hizo un leve gesto y… ¡ZAZ! la arena salió de su calabaza para sepultar al Jounin.

 

 

Justo antes de eso paso un periodista y les tomó una inocente foto, creyendo que el Jounin sólo loqueaba al chico.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno corto, eso lo describe todo.
> 
> Bueno para los que aun anden perdidos
> 
> Kimisawa Yuki es Hatake Kakashi
> 
> Suga Kenta es Sabaku No Gaara
> 
> No se permite chacalear (robar, hurtar plagiar), este oneshot!  
> Originalmente fue publicado en mi Tumblr (por lo que esta versión está más corregida)
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció?
> 
> ¿Les gusto este oneshot random?


End file.
